The mixing of rubber compounds may be done in various devices, including Banbury®-type mixers, extruders, and the like. A specific type of mixer is the conical twin screw extruder, also known as a dump extruder or conical mixer, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,419.
Tire sealant materials are rubber compounds including a variety of components, including a high volume of relatively low viscosity diluent, such as oil or low molecular weight polymer. Complete mixing of the diluent with the remaining ingredients in prior art conical mixers is difficult, leading to incomplete mixing with large amounts of unincorporated diluent.
It would then be desirable to have a conical mixer that provides an improved mixing of tire sealant materials.